


Trapped

by Rachiella3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien, F/M, HAVE SOME MORE FLUFF, I bet Adrien models even when he's akumatized and trying to kill people, I think I'm dead now, I'm a sucker for kiss scenes, Stuck on the Eiffel tower, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiella3/pseuds/Rachiella3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she had done to earn his wrath, his affection, his attention, she didn't know. All she knew was that he was focused on her and she was trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

"Adrien?" Marinette backed away, closer to the beam as the male slowly advanced towards her. His face looked pained and confused but strangely satisfied in a way she had seen all too many times before. He wasn't the same Adrien she knew anymore.

A black gloved hand reached up to cup her cheek and her back slammed against the cold metal. Her eyes widened in fear as his clawed fingertips, as if lightning bolts were permanently glued to his fingernails, caressed the left side of her face trailing long throbbing scratch marks that threatened to spill blood at any moment. As much as she'd always wished to be closer to him, the present situation was far from what she had imagined. Stranded on the Eiffel tower, it was just her and Adrien. What she had done to earn his wrath, his affection, his attention, she didn't know. All she knew was that he was focused on her and she was trapped.

She had seen the way Adrien had attacked the the civilians on his way to find her. One zap from his index finger and they were on the ground, paralyzed. He was terrifying.

A large white lightning bolt decorated the front of his skin-tight, black spandex suit and a smaller one of a similar design streaked over his face and across his eyes. He wore white boots that stretched up to just below his knees and splashes of dark blue and cyan were splotched haphazardly over the surface of his outfit. In fact, seeing him in such a get up reminded her a little of Chat Noir.

Speaking of the feline super hero, where was he? There was no way she could transform in the middle of Paris where everyone could see her and it was about time he showed up. That cat was taking his sweet time rescuing her.

"Marinette," He spoke in a calm, low voice snapping her out of her thoughts and back into the current predicament, "I win." She stared into his eyes, her crystal blue ones meeting his striking green. Spiraling a lock of her now loose hair around a finger, he watched with pleasure as her face began to show evidence of her growing panic.

Suddenly, the faint purple outline of a butterfly appeared framing his eyes. It glowed in a way that made Marinette's skin crawl like it was radiating some sort of evil magic. Well, of course it was! Just as quickly as the light had appeared it vanished leaving Adrien to nod his head in obedience. "Yes Hawkmoth." He began to look somewhat distracted until he took a closer look at Marinette. "Princess, those are some gorgeous miraculous stones in your ears. Mind if I borrow them for a while?" He snickered triumphantly leaning uncomfortably close to her face.

He called her princess. That was it. Chat wasn't coming anytime soon and she knew it. She'd have to think of something fast. If she could just figure out where the akuma was hidden she could break the object and purify the akuma later. She noticed he had never once used his left hand during his reign of attacks which peaked her curiosity. Straining her eyes to look downwards she saw that it was tightly clenched into a fist. The object must've been there. Just as she was about to reach out to it she felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't move. She stared up at Adrien with wide eyes. "A-Adrien?"

"I told you before and I don't like to repeat myself, I'm not Adrien! My name is Shock Wave!" he yelled angrily, practically spitting in her face. She would have taken a step back to create some distance between them but she couldn't move any further without becoming a pancake on the ground that seemed to be thousands of feet below them. That and the fact that her whole body below her neck was paralyzed.

Her brain was a mush of flawed escape plans and fear. How could she get out of the situation she had landed herself in? She thought back to the time Chat had been shot with one of Dark Cupid's arrows. She had kissed him to release him from the "spell". If Adrien and Chat were indeed the same person, as she suspected, "true love's kiss" should set her free and she would be able to move again. She struggled to crane her neck upwards to look up at her attacker.

She had a plan.

"Adrien," she said softly, her voice stained with effort and uncertainty. As "Shock Wave" opened his mouth to object to the name, Marinette took the opportunity to roughly smash her lips into his own. To her relief, she began to regain the feeling in her toes and she found she could move again. On the other hand, Adrien had frozen in his place, his eyes as wide as saucers outlined with the faint glow of a purple butterfly.

Realization came to her a moment later. She had just kissed Adrien Agreste. Twice, both times without his permission. Albeit, both were to save him, but still, she kissed the hottest boy on earth twice and she hadn't even given it a second thought. She didn't have the luxury of time to think about things in that moment. She had to act fast.

While Adrien appeared to be on the recording end of a major scolding from Hawk Moth, Marinette moved forward, pushing Adrien onto his back so that he was lying on one of the large, horizontal beams. She lay on his chest, wrestling him for the piece of crumpled paper in his hand. Since he was still more or less distracted by Hawk Moth, Marinette gained the upper hand and ripped the thick paper out of his grasp. It was fairly large. Pink. Heart-shaped.

She ripped it in two, letting the pieces flutter to the ground below them. From up on the tower, she could see the ruined shops and homes Adrien had ruined. He really had made one heck of a mess, she'd have to fix that with her Miraculous Healing Light later.

"Ugh," Adrien groaned from underneath her weight.

"Adrien!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was so scared!"

"Marinette? What happened?"

"Never mind that. I'll explain it all to you later, but first, we need to get off the Eiffel tower."

"What!?" he yelled, looking over the edge of the beam before turning his head to face the sky again and grasping Marinette tighter. "And how do you propose we get off?"

She chuckled, sitting up and helping Adrien to do the same. "I suggest we wait until someone comes to rescue us. It can't take too long for someone to come get us." He nodded in agreement and they sat together, waiting for their rescuers. By this point, Marinette had plenty of time to think about all of her actions and her face had grown a beet red.

Noticing a flicker of movement, Marinette glanced over Adrien's shoulder only to spot Alya with her phone recording the whole scene from some random balcony.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
